¿Olvidandote?
by FiraLili
Summary: /EN PARO, HASTA NUEVO AVISO/
1. Hasta nunca

**¡Hola! He vuelto con un one-shot pero les tengo una sorpresa, que viene al final ¬¬ no hagan trampa y primero lean el fic xD.**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes.

**¿Olvidándote?**

**_Hasta nunca._**

Los veía pero nada podía hacer, él decidió así que lo debía dejar ir pero… ¿Eso es lo que quería?

La respuesta era no sin embargo ya no había nada que hacer, su decisión fue clara y concisa, la eligió a ella sobre mi aunque me duela el corazón nada puedo hacer.

Solo observarles irse.

Unas suaves manos pero frías tomaron las mías, levante mi rostro y la vi, por ella me había rechazando, por ella él se iría de mi lado.

-Kagome- su voz era dulce ¿La podría llegar a odiar?- lamento todo esto pero…

Mis ojos empezaron a arderme ya que jamás la podría odiar, ella eligió morir para estar al lado de Inuyasha hace ya mucho, ahora era él quien elegía la muerte para estar a su lado ¿algún día podría hacer lo mismo por alguien?

-No Kikio, no digas nada- le corte no soportaría que ella me diera lastima- por favor… cuídalo.

Mi voz se quebró ante la última palabra que dije, afiance el agarre al cual estaba sometida por sus manos; las apreté intentando transmitirle todo mi sentir. No sé si lo logre pero sentí como ella lentamente soltaba mis manos, no levante la vista me sentía demasiado triste como para fingir una sonrisa en estos momentos.

-Kagome- esa voz, me encogí- mírame.

No me pude negar a su petición, al levantar mi rostro me encontré con sus ojos tan dorados y únicos, tal y como sabia que eran.

-Inuyasha…

Él se inclino ante mi tomo mis manos como anteriormente lo había hecho Kikio, solo que esta vez era fuerte y firmes las que me rodearon. Me sentí chica y frágil.

-Kagome sabes que yo te quiero…

Sonreí melancólicamente.

-Pero no me amas.

Y lo sabía, siempre lo supe jamás me miro a mi solo vio la imagen de Kikio en mi.

-Jamás te olvidare, tú me enseñaste a confiar de nuevo y me diste amigos, y sobre todo me diste tu compañía, se que fui egoísta al quererte conmigo todo el tiempo… nunca te di la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que te correspondiera y…

Me solté de sus manos, puse dos dedos sobre sus labios impidiéndole el seguir hablando.

-Mi amado Inuyasha- cuantas veces soñé decir esas palabras- nunca hubo nadie más para mi, eras solamente tú… siempre fuiste tú.

Las lagrimas bajaron por mi rostro sin embargo no les preste atención, solo tenía ojos para Inuyasha… aquel que amo y amare para la eternidad, aquel que se alejara de mi hoy.

No lo resistí, lo abrase, me aferre a él… no le quería dejar ir, no quería, no quería, no…

-Lo siento- esas palabras calaron fuerte en mi pecho, apreté mis ojos sentí húmedas mis mejillas todo dentro de mi tuvo una revolución cuando sus brazos me rodearon apretándome fuertemente contra él.

-Inuyasha…

Me aferre mas a él, la voz de Kikio sonó amortiguada… se alejo de mi poco a poco, no quería, sujete sus mangas, él me miro, yo le mire…

Mis dedos resbalaron de la tela, mis brazos quedaron flácidos e inmóviles a mis costados, baje la mirada no podría soportar ver cómo era llevado a los infiernos, sentí algo que me cubría pero no le preste atención… no oía, no veía… solo recordaba ver en esos ojos dorados lo que fue mi sentencia.

"Déjame ir"

Eso leí en su mirada, en sus ojos… como dolía, apreté la tela de mi uniforme en donde se hallaba mi corazón, apreté duro y fuerte, intentando minimizar el dolor.

-Adiós- no pude levantar la vista, no pude responder esa despedida…

Solo cuando calcule que ya se termino pude levantar mi mirada… nada… no había nada ni nadie.

Se fueron.

Me abrase a mi misma no tenia frio pero lo necesitaba, algo resbalo de mis hombros… mi corazón latió, alce mi rostro a las estrellas que tintineaban como cascabeles sin sonido.

-Te amo…

Apreté fuertemente la tela de las ratas de fuego que me había dejado, mi único recuerdo.

Me envolví en ella y me aleja caminando, sin rumbo sin destino… solo caminando.

Una estrella fugaz paso pero jamás la vi, fue una estrella fugaz muy hermosa blanca y dorada… según me contaron después Sango y Miroku. Pero en ese momento solo quería estar sola, solo quería tener a Inuyasha junto a mí.

_"Hay muy pocas cosas imposibles en esta vida, él fue una"._

**¿Cruel? Yo creo que sí, sé que es muy triste pero no siempre hay un final feliz en cosas del amor nada está escrito, a veces son solo ilusiones que nosotros creamos para no ser infelices, para no sentir la abrumadora soledad. Al amar debemos estar preparados para sufrir, eso es lo que hoy nos quiere decir Kagome, ella amo pero al final perdió.**

**Bueno la sorpresa que les tengo preparado seria esta, si en dado caso a alguien le gustara la historia podría hacer dos cosas.**

**_1.- Podría hacer que Inuyasha reencarnara en un humano en la época de Kagome, como les había dicho para amar hay que sufrir Kagome deberá estar dispuesta a correr el riesgo de amar de nuevo._**

**_2.- O Kagome podría encontrar el consuelo para su roto corazón, en los brazos fríos de Sesshomaru porque muchas veces un ángel con alas rotas aun puede volar. ¿Acaso será verdad?_**

**Esas serian las dos opciones, la primera estaría basada en la época de Kagome y la segunda en la época feudal. Pero si alguien supone que este es un final, yo lo dejo como un One-shot. Por el momento la pareja será InuKag, pero si la mayoría vota por la segunda opción se cambiara a Sesshome.**

**Nos vemos luego.**

**FiraLili**


	2. ¿Qué te sucedió?

**He decidido continuar con esta historia. Las votaciones se inclinaron hacia el Sesshome, lo siento por las que votaron por el InuxKag.**

**Bien espero disfruten la continuación, me costó un poco pues en esta lo narra Sesshomaru y pues se me dificulto.**

**A leer.**

**¿Olvidándote?**

_**¿Qué te sucedió?**_

Había un olor diferente en el ambiente, un olor humano. Entrecerré los ojos algún humano se había atrevido a invadir mi territorio… el olor era molesto pero por alguna razón ese aroma me envolvía, me era tan familiar.

-Jaken- llame.

-Dígame amo- por el rabillo de mi ojo, observe como se acercaba.

-Cuida de Rin, saldré unos minutos- antes de oír la respuesta, salí de la habitación.

El olor me estaba llamando… como a cientos de demonios más.

Un olor metálico inundo el camino… era el olor a sangre. Fue en ese momento cuando recordé ese peculiar aroma, la sangre de la sacerdotisa de ropas extrañas. Acelere más mis pasos ¿Qué demonios hacia la Miko en mis tierras?

Desenvaine mi espada tenía tan solo unos segundos, el demonio estaba a punto de asesinarla… la Miko cayo sentada. Al parecer estaba en un trance pues no se movía… estaba comenzando a molestarme.

-Miko…

Se sobresaltó, lentamente alzo su vista… una corriente eléctrica me estremeció pues ella no era aquella joven de gran alegría y de estridente voz… ella no estaba viva.

Sus ojos estaban vacíos, no tenía ese brillo tan característico, su piel estaba pálida… toda ella estaba marchita. ¿Qué le había pasado para reducirla a eso?

-¿Qué haces es mis tierras Miko?- pregunte, su silencio era demasiado incómodo.

-… Sesshomaru- fruncí el ceño- cuanto tiempo.

¿Qué tenía que ver eso con mi pregunta? Pero ahora que me daba cuenta, en hibrido de mi hermano no estaba por aquí.

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha?- error, lo supe cuando ella bajo la vista y sus hombros cayeron… se veía tan frágil.

-Inuyasha se fue… aun lugar que no puedes alcanzar… aun- fue su contestación, su tono era tan lastimero y triste. Era patética.

-Bien pero aún no has contestado mi primera pregunta ¿Qué haces en mi territorio?

Volvió a alzar su vista enfrentándose con mis ojos, intento ponerse de pie pero fallo patéticamente y lo volvió a intentar varias veces más teniendo el mismo resultado, me estaba exasperando. La tome bruscamente del brazo para ponerle fin a sus intentos inútiles. Se quejó pero aun así no relaje la presión que ejercía en su brazo moreno.

-Responde- exigí.

-Solo he venido a entregarte esto- dirigió el brazo que no estaba sujetando a su cintura, solo en ese momento me percate que tenía a Tessaiga.

-¿A Tessaiga? Je ¿Acaso Inuyasha permitirá que me la quede?- algo había pasado pues el rostro de ella cambiaba al oír el nombre de Inuyasha.

-Como te había dicho él se ha ido aun lugar donde no puedes alcanzar… aun- en ese momento lo comprendí.

Lo comprendí todo él porque de sus ojos vacíos, su aspecto decaído y marchito…

-Así que Inuyasha eligió a la muerta…

-Supongo que si… ten- extendió a Tessaiga, ofreciéndomela- Inuyasha desearía que te la quedaras… cambiaste, sé que él lo sabía y que Tessaiga lo sabe…

Estaba tan segura de sus palabras, sonreí inocentemente esa era la Miko que conocía, lentamente retire mi mano que la sujetaba.

Tome la espada una descarga atravesó mi brazo, sin embargo no era la normal que me hacía retroceder y soltarla, era diferente algo cálido…

-La espada ahora es tuya, tu eres su dueño- su voz sonó algo orgullosa- ahora me marcho… es tiempo de regresar…

Se inclinó levemente, era la primera vez que hacia eso… era tan extraño, un olorcillo en el aire me hizo arrugar la nariz.

Ella dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse… ese olor… era el olor a muerte. Ella…

-¿Qué te sucedió?

Freno en seco, no volteo.

-Mis alas fueron rotas… arrancándome del cielo, arrancándome mis sueños- se volteo con una sonrisa que me confundió- hasta siempre Sesshomaru.

……………………

-Sesshomaru-sama- mi protegida salió a recibirme con esa alegría y sonrisa tan característica de ella.

Rin me recordaba tanto a la Miko, alce mi vista al cielo nocturno.

-Ella se dejara morir…

-¿Sesshomaru-sama?

Baje mi mirada hasta posarla en ella.

-Entremos ya es tarde- le dije.

-¡Sí!

Entro corriendo de nuevo al palacio, antes de pasar por el umbral mire hacia donde aún podía sentir la presencia de la Miko.

-Un ángel con alas rotas aún puede volar… Kagome.

Continuara.

**Ojala les haya gustado. ¡Espero con ansias sus reviews!**

**Un agradecimiento especial para:**

Andrea _Miko

Cantia

Lorena

knd.03

setsuna17

Oriadna

Criiz!

Alcalime

omy-loly

Natsuki Hikari

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, un gusto el poder continuar con la historia para ustedes.**

**Les quiero.**

**FiraLili.**


	3. ¿Me protegerás?

**Después de varios intentos pude continuar esta historia, intentar capturar la esencia de los personajes me fue difícil y no creo haberlo conseguido pero ojala sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes. **

**¿Olvidándote?**

_**¿Me protegerás? **_

3 meses.

3 meses han pasado desde que la Miko vino a mis tierras con la misión de entregarme a Tessaiga. 2 meses y 29 días desde que cuido de ti. Patético es lo que soy pero no puedo evitar vigilarte, ayudándote entre las sombras… eres en verdad torpe no entiendo cómo pudiste sobrevivir al cuidado de Inuyasha. Me reincorporo un poco al sentir tu presencia alejarse de la aldea. ¿A dónde iras?

Te sigo, pues muchas veces que sales de la aldea es para cumplir un encargo de exterminar algún demonio o ente maligno, muchas veces demasiados fuertes para ti. Y en ese momento es cuando intervengo.

Te detienes y yo igual. ¿Qué haces frente a ese pozo? ¿Acaso…? De un rápido movimiento te agarre de la cintura apartándote de ese pozo al cual estuviste a punto de saltar.

-¿Qué crees que hacías?- mi voz la hizo erizarse pues sentí como se estremecía entre mis brazos.

Después de unos segundos sentí como se relajaba, su respiración se hizo más acompasada y su olor dejo de trasmitir intranquilidad.

-Así que eras tú- sabía que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, no necesitaba verle la cara pero no entendí ese comentario.

-Explícate- exigí.

-Tú eras quien cuidaba de mí, sentía tu presencia siguiéndome pero no sentí tus intenciones de hacerme daño… por eso no te ataque- se recargo en mi pecho, por alguna razón no la aparte- gracias, Sesshomaru.

Suspire, aun la tenía sujeta por la cintura, al estar ella de espalda me impedía ver su rostro.

-Estuviste a punto de morir varias veces ¿Por qué no te defendiste?

-¿Por qué debería? Si después eras tú quien me ayudaba.

-¿Y si no hubiera estado, te habrías defendido?

La morena suspiro antes de contestarme con voz dulce.

-Eso nunca se sabrá porque el pasado nunca se puede cambiar- su voz había cambiado a una más melancólica.

La calidez de su alma no había desaparecido por completo aún quedaba una chispa en ella sin embargo poco a poco se iba marchitando si seguía por ese rumbo terminaría por acabar con su energía. Solté un gruñido ¿Cómo alguien podía cambiar tanto por una persona?

-Acabaras con tu vida si sigues así pero ¿eso es lo que quieres, no?- no pude controlar mis palabras.

Sus hombros cayeron, todo a su alrededor perdió brillo… se volvió gris, como si se hubiera apagado, marchitado.

-Esas son palabras muy fuertes pero es probable que me extinga con una flor en invierno, porque ya no tiene la calidez del sol y poco a poco ira muriendo congelada- la solté, me retire de todo contacto con ella.

-Entonces ya estas decidida, darás una nueva presa a la muerte… humana patética…

-Existe esa posibilidad… y Sesshomaru tu espada no servirá, no podrás revivirme- gira hasta quedar de frente a mí, sus ojos estaban apagados aunque tenía una sonrisa en su rostro- porque yo ya he muerto en una ocasión.

No pregunte porque sabía que era verdad, aunque quisiera negarlo ella moriría y yo no podría hacer nada, como no lo hice con Kagura.

-Si esa es tu decisión ya no me entrometeré aunque jamás pensé que fueras de esos humanos que evaden sus problemas- ella bajo la cabeza a mi parecer apenada.

-No Sesshomaru, si los evadiera esto no seguiría conmigo- y entre sus finos dedos sostenía la perla maldita.

-La perla de Shikon ¿Aun no has pedido el deseo?

-No porque el deseo que debo pedir debe ser sin egoísmo y yo solo quiero a Inuyasha a mi lado aun sabiendo que no sería feliz aun sabiendo que le haría daño… yo lo des…- en sus ojos vi la sorpresa y el miedo, pues mi movimiento fue tan rápido y repentino que la asusto.

Su boca era acallada por mi mano.

-Te cuidado con la palabra deseo- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- porque puede traer muchas dificultades.

Mi mano acaricio su pómulo sutilmente al dejar resbalar mi mano, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharme pero…

-¿Me protegerás? ¿Me seguirás protegiendo?

No la mire, no me voltee pero le conteste con otra pregunta.

-¿Tiene algún caso proteger a alguien que no desea vivir?

-No, supongo que no…

Con esas palabras comencé a caminar, los pájaros estaban callados, el sol apagado. Mire hacia atrás y note una lágrima.

-Exacto Kagome no tiene ningún caso pero… yo lo hare porque ese es mi deseo.

_Mi deseo de seguir viéndote vivir. _

Continuara.

**Lo sé muy corto pero hasta aquí ha dado mi imaginación e inspiración. **

**Sesshomaru tiene un deseo ¿Pero se cumplirá? Este fic es uno de los más realista que he hecho, Kagome a pesar de seguir viva y continuar con sus tareas, su vida poco a poco se va apagando como una vela en la oscuridad, el dolor de perder a alguien amado es duro y doloroso, sin embargo muchas veces se puede salir adelante con la ayuda de la persona indicada. Ojala se de cuenta antes de que sea tarde.**

**Muchas gracias por su reviews. No pensaba que este FF tendría gran acogimiento entre ustedes. Pero en verdad gracias. **


	4. ¿Quién eres tú?

**Volví, perdón por la tardanza, es capitulo es un muy especial espero los disfruten cuando lo escribí una lagrima me broto, jamás había llorado al escribir algún capitulo. Este fue el primero que me hizo derramar lágrimas.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes. **

**¿Olvidándote?**

_**¿Quién eres tú? **_

-En verdad eres una humana molesta- las hojas crujían bajo su peso, el olor de Kagome estaba disperso en todos lados- ¡Demonios!

_-Sesshomaru ¿Qué deseo tienes?- Kagome miraba el cielo azul mientras entrelazaba flores con Rin, los días había pasado poco a poco._

_Miko y Youkai convivían juntos. Ella como protectora de la Shikon No Tama y él como el protector de ella. Su tregua nunca se anunció pero conforme la marea subía y bajaba, él se convirtió en su protector y salvador._

_-No tengo ningún deseo…_

_-¡Oh! Vamos Sesshomaru, dime tu deseo- ¿Cuándo empezó esta relación de amistad? ¿Cuándo comenzamos a hablar con tanta alegría?_

_-Solo vive, con eso me conformo- un sonrisa se extendió por los labios de la dulce sacerdotisa pero con alma corrupta._

_-Entiendo… viviré para cumplirlo, lo prometo- con una sonrisa así de grande y con tus ojos achocolatados brillando, nadie podía dudar de esa promesa. Nadie._

-Eres una vil mentirosa- sus colmillos se mostraron ante tal enfado, sus ojos se volvían rojos- prometiste que vivirías.

El rugido de rabia no se oyó en la cueva en la que la morena estaba sentada y miraba a la bruja que tenía ante sí, pero la bruja buen oído poseía sonrió mostrando sus dientes amarillentos.

-¿Entonces estas segura de querer olvidar esos recuerdos del hombre que te hace tanto daño?- Kagome bajo la vista, sus manos temblaron ella quería vivir como le había prometido a Sesshomaru pero era tan difícil con los recuerdos del hombre al que ama tanto, aun después de un año de su muerte le sigue amando por eso…

-Le quiero olvidar, solo así podré vivir- la bruja sonrió ante tanta tristeza.

Sus ojos negros cual carbón exploraron su alma corrupta, corrupta por tantos pensamientos egoístas que emergían desde lo más profundo de su corazón pero que los escondía bajo una cálida sonrisa. Entonces se percató de algo, que ni esa joven tenía en cuenta, algo que le mataría poco a poco.

-Tú deseos cumpliré pero a cambio quiero tú corazón.

-Pero moriré…

-No _ese _corazón quiero los sentimientos que guardas a la persona que amas- pronuncio lenta y cuidadosamente.

-Los únicos sentimientos son para Inuyasha y cuando me borres sus memorias igual los sentimientos que le profesaba- respondió con su mirada en sus manos.

-Entonces no habrá problema si esos sentimientos se borran mi pago se dará como incluido pero…- sus ojos violetas brillaron con astucia- si los tienes me los darás como el pago.

-No servirá de nada pero acepto…

-¡Excelente! Ahora cumplamos tu deseo.

Kagome asintió levemente, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal pero esos recuerdos le hacían daño, le lastimaban profundo y desgarradoramente.

Un temblor en sus emociones le confirmo que algo estaría a punto de cambiar.

-Pero antes de eso… te mostrare algo- la morena tuvo pavor, sus palabras e intenciones no eran buenas- veras los verdaderos sentimientos de tu corazón.

-¿Qué…?- sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados, asustados- No… esto no es verdad… tú lo estás inventado… ¡Es imposible!

-¿Eso crees? Tú obsesión por ese hombre que el mundo ya ha abandonado te cegó y tus verdaderos sentimientos se ocultaron…

La azabache se tapó la boca con su mano, las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro de porcelana.

-¿Por qué me enseñas esto? ¿Por qué?- su voz temblaba y se oía ahogada detrás de su mano.

-Porque es lo que perderás, es tu pago- en ese momento se dio cuenta de su error.

-¡No! Espera… yo…

-No hay vuelta atrás perderás los recuerdos del hombre al que _amabas_ y tus sentimientos por el que _amas_- la mano arrugada y trabajada por los años se alzó- quedaras muerta en vida, Miko ignorante- esa mano brillo.

-¡Detente!

Una luz inundo su mente oscureciendo sus recuerdos del pasado, no podía hacer nada inmóvil estaba, las lágrimas fluían, las palabras en su garganta se atoraban.

_Tal vez lo he sabido todo este tiempo, tal vez haya sabido que empezaba a sentir cosas que no debería pues amaba a Inuyasha…_

Sus manos blancas apretaron su blusa con fuerza en donde de debía hallar el corazón.

_Esa última cosa que dijiste aquel día, esa pregunta contestando a otra pregunta… tal vez en ese momento me di cuenta que necesitaba a alguien a quien aferrarme…_

-Por fa-favor… de-deten-nte- las lágrimas seguían impregnando el ambiente, la bruja no se iba a detener.

_Tuve miedo de que te fueras porque poco a poco te había vuelto necesario… pero al ver como volvías a seguirme entre las sombras…_

-Esto es tu castigo, Miko- la bruja observo como poco a poco el alma de esa mujer se desmoronaba poco a poco.

_Supe que era feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a ser feliz…_

-… ¡Ah!- poco a poco su pasando se iba yendo, sus uñas se clavaron en el suelo- No- al igual que su presente- ¡Nooo!

…_Sesshomaru, gracias._

Todo se tornó oscuro.

-¡Kagome!- el grito había guiado al Lord del Oeste hasta donde se encontraba.

El ambiente se sentía pesado, las lagrima aun impregnaban parte del ambiente, miro a la azabache se encontraba sentada como si nada, como si hace unos segundos no hubiese gritado, camino hasta ella.

-Bienvenido Lord del Oeste- la maldad impregnaba cada letra cada palabra- ¿Ha venido por su amiga?

-…- Sesshomaru tomo a Kagome, se congelo sus ojos estaban vacíos- ¿Qué le hizo?

-Tan solo cumplir un deseo, quería vivir por un promesa pero no podía por los recuerdos que le atormentaban- su voz era despreocupada- ya le ayude a olvidar.

Él analizo esa palabras ella había hecho eso para mantener la promesa hecha para él. ¿Pero llegar hasta estos extremos?

-¿Cuál fue el pago?

-¡Oh! Se ve que conoces bien este tipo de contratos- una risilla cruel resonó entre las paredes húmedas.

-¡¿Cuál?

-Vamos no sea impaciente majestad- el gruñido que recibió como respuesta fue suficiente para borrar toda expresión de burla en su viejo rostro- Su corazón- su al fin su respuesta- los sentimientos de amor que tenía hacia su persona amada.

-Imposible, si le borraste la memoria antes del pago, sus sentimientos…

-¿Debieron borrarse? Entonces que ingenuo eres, tal como ella pensaba… los sentimientos que me fuesen entregados como pago, era de un amor grande y profundo, desgraciadamente fueron ocultados muy bien ella ni siquiera sabía que los tenia.

El desenvainar de la espada fue rápido, la bruja ante cualquier pronóstico sonrió.

-¿Crees que asesinándome volverán?- su mano se aferró a la muñeca de él- es imposible.

La espada de Sesshomaru bajo con fuerza cubriéndose de sangre ajena, un poco de ese líquido salpico su rostro, dejo su espada caer junto al cuerpo sin vida de la bruja, camino hacia Kagome la cual seguía igual, sentada e inmóvil.

-Oye- se acercó y rozo con sus garras su rostro blanco.

Ella reacciono a la voz y le miro sin ver, parecía que le atravesaba, su mirada estaba vacía. Se arrodillo frente a ella, no había podido llegar.

Kagome miro al joven que tenía al frente algo llamo su atención.

-Tus cabellos- Sesshomaru levanto la mirada, su voz sonó tan fría, tan diferente- son blancos.

_-Sabes Sesshomaru, me gustan tus cabellos- menciono la morena con una sonrisa mientras miraba esos hilos de plata._

_-¿Por qué te recuerdan a Inuyasha?_

_-¡¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, los tuyos son más plateados y sedosos, los de él eran secos y descuidados- respondió con un puchero._

_-¿Cómo sabes que son sedosos?_

_-Se ven a simple vista ¿Me dejas tocarlos?_

_-No- respondió._

_-Mou que malo, bueno algún día lograre tocarlos- replico con una sonrisa._

La morena estiro su mano, atraída por ese color tan inusual cando con las yemas de sus dedos los rozo, su expresión no cambio ni un palmo, era como una roca, fría sin emociones.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Eso fue un golpe duro para el Lord del Oeste no lo reconocería claro pero la azabache se había ganado su respeto como Rin hace tiempo ya.

-Mi nombre es Sesshomaru Lord del Oeste y usted vendrá conmigo Kagome protectora de la Shikon No Tama- extendió su mano, la joven la miro.

-De acuerdo, Sesshomaru-sama iré con usted…

"_Ella será un muerta en vida, jamás será capaz de sentir algo, ni el viento en su rostro ni el sabor de la comida y por sobre todo… ella no podrá amar"._

Esas palabras fueron las últimas que la bruja le trasmitió al tocarlo. Fueron sus últimas palabras.

**¿Les gusto? Bueno para aclarar cualquier duda, Sesshomaru acepto acompañar a Kagome después del capítulo anterior aunque no lo hizo enseguida sino poco a poco, en los siguientes capítulos se verá como recuerdos de Sesshomaru. Espero les haya gustado. Me despido. **


End file.
